Premonition
by keirorin
Summary: Carla's not the only one who can see the future. Mirajane sees future love; this time, she sees Romeo and Wendy together. RoWen :3 (This takes place at the same time as my earlier story, "Just another day")


The Request Board was filling up.

Wandering about the guild, Romeo sighed. In the past months he was only able to accomplish two missions; the rest of the money needed was earned by his father Macao.

"How sad am I...?" he pitied himself. Him, a thirteen-year old had accomplished less than twelve year old Wendy. And to make matters worse, he couldn't find anyone to team up with other than his dad.

And that wasn't anything to boast about. His father _was_ Master for seven years, but only filling in for the people nominated for the S-Class exams, which even the thirty six year old couldn't get in to. How come he became master? After all, _he_ was the very passed-out person Wakaba was drawing on after their heavy doses of alcohol.

The young mage hung his head back in his chair and clapped his hands over his face in self-pity.

"I'm a mess..." he sighed.

But he hadn't much to worry about. In his eyes, as long as Nab doesn't find a job, Romeo wasn't at the very bottom. A soothing Mira appeared from the bar counter behind him.

"Romeo-san, if you want a job, I have several ones you could try out. Read them," she encouraged, before running off to get Lucy a re-fill.

He looked them over. "'Young model needed'... 'Tiny fighter applicant'... 'Need a love horoscope'..." Romeo placed the papers back. "No offense, Mira-nee, but, are you sure I can't do anything worth fighting for? All of these are very strange requests and only pay under twenty-five thousand jewel..."

The waitress rushed back to the fire mage. "Well, the recent well-paying requests are a bit out of your league. Why don't you team up with someone like Natsu-san? His team is going to a job tomorrow."

"Not a... bad idea," he said, looking back skeptically as his 'Natsu-nii' clashed fists with Gray stubbornly.

"Well," Mirajane laughed, "I think Natsu-san is busy. But you could always ask Wendy-san about joining them for that job."

"Wendy...?" He repeated.

"Yes, Wendy."

* * *

Romeo hadn't spoken with Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy more than three times, and they were always an awkward comversation pair. He knew a lot about her, but the guild was so close, he pretty much knew everyone's profile. At least he had a bit of extra Wendy info so he could talk with her at the least bit of ease.

"Go ask Wendy, Romeo. The others are busy in fights and Lucy-san is... Getting drunk."

After taking a peek at the strangely drinking Lucy, he looked away and scratched the back of his neck. He was always around Team Natsu at the guild, but no matter how hard he could try to talk to her, she was always doing whatever else. Somehow, he felt nervous to approach her.

"Uh, Wend..." he started.

"Romeo-san?" Wendy noticed, and stood up. She found it strange for the young boy to approach her.

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask you something, Wendy-nee, about w..." Romeo was, again, cut off.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you again, Romeo-san. But since the seven years have passed, you're kind of older than me, now. Calling me 'nee' is a bit respectful for... someone younger than you."

"Uhm... then, what should I call you? 'San'...?"

Wendy shook her head. "Just 'Wendy' is fine."

"I feel strange without honorifics, since you're an honorable mage, and technically six years older than me, though younger..."

"Um... a p-popular honorific for younger girls... is 'ch'-'ch'-'chan'..."

"Ah, uh, maybe. A-anyway, Wendy... chan. My question was..."

Suddenly, a loud, drunk exclamation from Lucy was heard to their side to the room.

"... because Romeo has an obvious crush on Wendy! Easy! Next!"

* * *

"Lucy-nee!"

"Lucy-san?!"

Cana was asking a series of questions about the guild to Lucy to test if she was drunk. Obviously a drunk Lucy is a loud Lucy, which was evident from her little slip of the tongue.

As if it wasn't awkward enough between them.

"R-R-Romeo-san...?!" Romeo had never seen Wendy so confused.

"It's not what you heard... Wendy!" he tried his best.

He tried his best to hide why he couldn't talk to her, no matter how hard he tried. He tried his best to hide why their conversations had been so awkward so far. He tried his best to hide what he really felt, even though he was hoping they would move he wanted to move on from that stage.

_Why am I such a mess...?_

"A confession of love..." Juvia popped in, making Romeo jump.

"... that's manly!" Elfman added.

"Oh, gee, Wendy, look what happens when I leave you alone for a minute or two!" Carla flew into the scene to 'protect' Wendy.

The young girl didn't know what to say.

"Well," Carla continued, "I'd normally back you up, but I don't think I should make your descisions, Wen-"

Suddenly the white cat stopped.

_A premonition..._

"Carla...?"

"Mm-mm. It was nothing. Uh, shouldn't you give Romeo a chance...?"

"Didn't you just say you wouldn't make my decisions, Carl-"

"Give him a chance."

* * *

The Sky Dragon Slayer found Carla's sudden forwardness about her love life strange. But Carla would never just change personality without a reason. It wasn't like she hated Romeo, and they never had any misfits, but she was twelve; unexperienced in the field. Then again...

"Wendy-chan," Juvia said, "A chance for a girl to love comes once in a lifetime! I would know..." She turned her gaze to Gray.

"Well, i-it isn't really _love_, I'm just twel-"

"He mustered up the courage to confess," Elfman encouraged, "that's manly!"

"H-he didn't even confess, it was Luc-"

"Uh, do I get a say in this?" Romeo pouted.

Everyone stopped, much to the relief of Wendy.

"Wendy, I'm thirteen. I don't know anything about 'love', and don't think I will soon. But if you want, I would like to get along with you."

Wendy looked the slightest bit disappointed, but more relieved. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, me too."

"While we're talking about this, you're going on a job tomorrow, if Mira..."

* * *

Carla sat at the counter and struck up a conversation with Mira.

"Mira-san, what's up?"

"Just finished listening to Cana and Lucy's drunk conversation," she giggled, "But I listened to a bit of this whole Wendy-Romeo fiasco, too. Why did you encourage her in the end?"

"I had a premonition... Romeo and Wendy fighting together. They were on a date... doing a Unison Raid. They could become tomorrow's Natsu and Lucy; if not, powerful. The power of love is strong, you know."

"I know. That's why I sent Romeo over to her."

"How did you know...?"

Mirajane smiled.

"A premonition...

_...I guess."_


End file.
